


Breakfast at Percy's

by MelTheSugarBug



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And he likes South Park for some reason, BAMF Newt Scamander, Breakfast place AU, But dont mess with him, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Newt Scamander, Kind hearted Percival, M/M, Mary Lou shit parenting, Owner Percival Graves, Past Child Abuse, Percival goes grocery shopping with his neighbor so the yoga moms leaves him alone, Protective Original Percival Graves, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelTheSugarBug/pseuds/MelTheSugarBug
Summary: Welcome to Percy's! We are open 24/7 and offer a wide variety of comforting,breakfast foods. Come right in!!Or aka Percival Graves is the owner of a breakfast place AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Awww yeah felt the sparks of the muse cuz of this photoset ( https://valliamerie.tumblr.com/post/154467450867/breakfast-at-percys)thanks again to the the creator of that photo set.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the hole in the wall breakfast place named Breakfast at Percy's come right in.

Warm sunlight filtered through a large bay window and crawled lazily along the hardwood floor, the shadow of the stores name stretching along the ground. Muted conversations filled the small yet cozy space as the patrons enjoyed their warm, comforting breakfast. The waitresses bustled back and fro, dressed in clean, pressed white blouse and smart black pants, balancing plates on their arm with the adroitness of a skilled juggler. A faint sizzling could be overheard in the kitchen, the clanking of plates and pans quite frequent. 

The scent of freshly brewed coffee filled the air and seduced people to come inside and take a bite.The restaurant in itself was charming, its atmosphere screaming comfort. Polished wood counter tops and bar.Matte black booth lined one of the wall vertically, offering each customer some privacy as they ate. A few round tables were scattered around the area as well as a bar area. The wall behind the bar was made of wood planks with numerous shelves that held mugs,glasses and coffee beans bags along with a few plants, the flowers greeting the sun by opening their colorful petals. The opposite wall was made of bricks, adding a touch of color to the brown and black overall decor of the place. A few pictures scattered around the place added a personal touch to the whole homey atmosphere. 

Percival Graves was quite proud of his establishment, he had worked sweat and tears for his baby to be born. Even if it meant going against his parents wishes...

The Graves law firm was one of the most reputed in all of New York and his parents already had a place with his name on it once he would graduate from law school. He tried for some time but it didn't quite work out. He was an awesome lawyer mind you, he had 'The Graves Glare' thing down so it kind of helped with particularly difficult individuals but.... he felt like he was dying inside, wasting his life away, as he filed and researched endless piles of paperwork till his eyes were completely dry and his brain numb by the overload of information. He practically lived in his office and had no social life outside of work.

The life of a lawyer was so drab that he couldn't handle it anymore. What sparked the idea of opening his own restaurant was when he found an old drawer of when he was but a child of 6 years old, tightly pressed between pages of an old tome.He had watched a TV show( the times he was ever allowed) about something terribly cliches like following your dreams. He had drawn himself holding a plate of pancakes, much like his nanny used to with Breakfast at Percy's in large squiggly letters. That sparked the fire that he thought was long extinguished. Memories of contently watching his nanny,Rita, cook as he clung to her skirt, his young eyes voraciously taking in each and every detail.  

He could also recall when his parents were absent (which was more often than not) He would done on an apron and Rita would show him a few of her recipes, making him promise to keep them close to his heart. And that he did, each one fondly kept on scraps of paper , carefully concealed in the same book the drawing was in. And when he finally opened, he kept the recipes in a big cookbook that was gifted to him by an ex co-worker from the firm. 

Of course his parents had been outraged at the idea of their son being anything else then an important lawyer or something equally as pompous and big money earning. From the start, his parents had set the stakes pretty high for him which he met splendidly. He did well in school ,top of his class. Made it into the high football team and graduated with honors. He worked hard all of his life to satisfy his parents which was rapidly becoming tedious, he wanted to do something for him, for Percival and not anyone else. He wanted to set his own path instead of his parents doing it for him over and over again. He was grateful to them for all the things they provided during his whole life but Percival felt like it was time to set his own path, so he left the law firm with the solid intention of never going back. 

And with the money he earned from his lawyer salary, he had more then enough money to buy a lot right underneath his apartment building. The place had been crummy and delapidated but he knew it had potential, he could feel it in his very bones as soon as he set foot inside. After weeks of frustration,sweat and tears, planning and building, he felt a wave of exultation consume him when he finally flipped the sign to open. Albeit that small joy was tainted with bitterness, his parents failed to show up to his grand opening, he couldn't tell if it was because they had been busy or that they deemed his establisment not worthy of their presence. Despite the bitterness he felt towards his parents, he couldnt help but stand there proudly,2 years later, looking on as the patrons ate, his employees bustled around,he could feel a deep set contentment that told him. Yes, this was where he belonged.


End file.
